Did You Sleep Well, Bocchan?
by AoUsagi
Summary: Ciel awakes in the morning to the sleeping form of his butler at his side. Sebastian and Ciel one-shot, some romance and a bit of a mature undercurrent.


**SO SHOOT ME. my japanese exam is tomorrow. _ i know i said i wouldn't be updating for yonks but ja'whol to THAT. here's a one-shot that i've also posted up on deviantART. if you type in "Did You Sleep Well, Bocchan?" into teh search bar, just look for a sketch drawing or Sebastian smirking next to a yawning Ciel in bed. that'll be it ^_^ that's teh version where you can see the art i did to go with it /**

**I WAS REQUESTED TO WRITE THIS!**

**kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Taboso. not me. ^_^**

**-Mercy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ciel yawned and stretched. He was warm – comfortably so. Sunlight was streaming in the glass-pane windows, the curtains were already drawn, and the sent of tea already brewing was in the air. Sitting up in bed, he rubbed his mismatched eyes and blinked the sleep grit away. His nightshirt was roughly buttoned, sleep-driven fingers pulling at the buttons in fits of a nightmare.<br>Despite knowing that sleep hadn't come easily the night before, Ciel felt surprisingly well rested.  
>The form next to him shifted, and he looked down at the dark haired young man at his side. Ciel had been in the mans long, slender-armed embrace, and sitting up had woken the demon.<br>That small, smirk-of-a-smile was there, the sure, knowing eyes that watched him so closely opened slowly, taking in everything about his surroundings in a single glance.  
>'Sebastian,' Ciel allowed the word to slip out in a whisper that was still thick with sleep, not really expecting a reply.<br>The handsome butler shifted again, propping himself up next to his master. Then, he leaned over and dropped a kiss onto Ciel's forehead, just between his eyebrows. The warmth of Sebastian's lips on his skin and the scent of his warm breath sent a tingle down Ciel's spine.  
>'Did you sleep well, Bocchan?' Sebastian velvet voice whispered in his ear, and Ciel gave him an affectionate slap – not a hard one, more of a tap on the shin to turn the demons head a little and get a deep-throated chuckle in response.<br>'So I see, Bocchan,' Sebastian smiled again and, single-handedly, began to deftly rebutton his own shirt, which had also seen some of its buttons pulled at and loosened. Ciel blushed a little as he remembered clinging to his loyal butler when the nightmares had grown worse, and he remembered Sebastian telling him to not let go –so long as he held on, he was going to be okay. He averted his eyes.  
>'Do I smell tea?' he asked over a hand to cover up another yawn. Sebastian inhaled deeply and then sighed, a small smirk still on his face.<br>'Does my Bocchan wish some tea?'  
>Another slap – still affectionate, but with more sting this time. A slap that said: Don't be stupid. Of course I want some tea.<br>Sebastian bowed his head respectfully before lifting the sheets off of himself and swinging his long, lithe legs over the side of the bed. He was still in his dress pants, which were now thoroughly rumpled, but his waistcoat, tie and tailcoat had been abandoned over the back of a nearby chair. Ciel had a momentary flashback of the butler removing the hindering items of clothing before joining him in the bed – he remembered Sebastian gently disentangling Ciel's limbs from the tangle of sheets and soothingly wiping the sweat and tears away. Ciel remembered, with some level of embarrassment, how he had cried into his butlers shirt until Sebastian gentle words and his warm arms had allowed Ciel to drift off into a calmer sleep.  
>'All right,' Ciel sighed, watching his butler some more. 'How did you do it?' He tried out one of his own trademark smirks as Sebastian poured the tea into a cup and saucer with practiced skill.<br>'Do what, Bocchan?' the demon replied calmly as he presented Ciel with the cup of Earl Grey.  
>'Have the tea already brewing, before either of us woke up,' Ciel classified, and Sebastian chuckled, sinking back down beside his young master like a faithful dog would lie comfortably at its masters feet, knowing the master would allow it to be so close.<br>'Sleeping is a leisure that I'm not very well acquainted to, Bocchan. I find it difficult to relax while you are so restless. So while you dreamt, I made the tea and then returned to your side.' The demon smiled up at Ciel from his comfortable place, nestled in Ciel's pillows at the boys side. Ciel couldn't help but feel his gaze soften as he looked down at the butler; so strong, so powerful, and reclining in his bed.  
>'You've made yourself comfortable,' Ciel noted as he sipped his tea. Suddenly, Sebastian's hand gently took the cup from him, and set it aside without even looking. The demon was now leaning over his young charge, those dark eyes piercing Ciel's own.<br>'But of course, Bocchan,' Sebastian smirked. He leaned in just a little closer, so his fringe fell between them and their noses touched ever so gently. 'Did you know, Bocchan, how deliciously tempting your soul is while you sleep? How unprotected you seem?'  
>'Sebastian – ' Ciel was only a little bit uncomfortable with his demon butlers close proximity.<br>'Hush,' Sebastian shushed him, and then, he dipped his head to Ciel's, and their mouths met – gently as first, searching. Ciel had grown mostly used to his demons affectionate kisses, but he was still caught off guard every single time. Every time, his breath would hitch as a warm sensation flooded through him, as Sebastian drew out the long, slow kisses and the short, wanting ones. He allowed his butler to take his face in his hands, and he felt himself responding almost instantly to the soft, wonderful pressure of Sebastian's lips.  
>He felt a blush brighten his cheeks as Sebastian dipped his head to kiss the hollow's of Ciel's throat, and Ciel could feel the demon carefully, dangerously drag his teeth over Ciel's skin. It was a beautiful feeling – it let him remember the dangers he faced every day, and he remembered that those dangers were nothing compared to Sebastian. But he and Sebastian both knew all too well that it couldn't last. It could never be like this forever; but it always seemed that once they began, it was getting harder and harder to stop.<br>Ciel complained slightly as Sebastian drew back, the demons eyes dulling to a sadder, more sullen glow, but Sebastian couldn't hide his disappointment.  
>'Sebastian…' Ciel forced himself to take a breath before continuing. He lifted the demons lowered chin in his hands, bringing Sebastian's gaze up to meet his own.<br>'Bocchan?'  
>'It's…it's all right.' Ciel swallowed – the words were hard to say, and they were a lie, but he said them. 'It'll be all right.'<br>Sebastian's sad smile said it all – he'd seen straight through the lie, but instead of replying he simply kissed his master again – on the cheek this time. But Ciel turned and caught the demons mouth before Sebastian could pull away, and soon they were locked once again in deep, passionate kiss, Sebastian's hand holding Ciel's head, Ciel holding his butler. Breathing each others air, the kisses grew urgent; hungry, and Ciel eagerly accepted them, wanting to return the feelings that the usually refrained butler showed him now.  
>Sebastian finally broke away, pulled back and chuckled as Ciel grumbled again and tried to draw him back, Ciel's fingers tangling themselves in Sebastian's collar.<br>'Now, now, Bocchan,' Sebastian smirked, holding Ciel's chin tenderly between thumb and forefingers. 'We mustn't get greedy now, can we? I don't want to spoil your breakfast that I'm about to go to all the trouble of preparing for you.'  
>Ciel scowled and slapped him again – but it wasn't hard, only the same strength as the second slap, no more, and Sebastian's smirk grew wider. Someday, maybe, he told himself as he stood and tried to right his rumpled shirt a bit. Someday, he would chase away the last of all his young masters nightmares.<br>But…but maybe not too soon, he smirked to himself as he bowed to Ciel, and then turning on his heel to begin the days preparations. He was getting used to sleeping with his boy master in his embrace – and, truth be told – he quite liked it.


End file.
